


Not Quite Yet (but Not Never)

by giraffewrites



Series: Drabble Challenge [21]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jealously, Light Angst, M/M, but it's barely there, but it's more moodiness tbh, but not the type ur thinking of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 21:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17815628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giraffewrites/pseuds/giraffewrites
Summary: Based on prompt #44 'Well that's the second biggest news I've heard all day.'With yet another set of their friends engaged (this time Max and Lucas), and Steve and Billy still without rings on their fingers despite being together the longest, the green-eyed monster inside of Steve starts to show.





	Not Quite Yet (but Not Never)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saruma_aki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saruma_aki/gifts).



With a bags of groceries filling up his arms, Steve uses his elbow to nudge the door open. He carefully leans down and places them on the floor, then straightens up and removes his keys, sitting them in his back pocket. “Billy,” he calls, closing the door and picking his groceries up once more, “I’m home.”

There’s silence for a few seconds, but then there’s a crash, swiftly followed by an incoherent stream of cussing. Moments later Billy appears, a large amount of blue paint smeared all over his shirt. “The paint fell on me.”

“I can see that,” Steve chuckles, moving close enough to Billy to catch his lips, but not enough that his clothes will become a victim of the paint. “I picked up the muffins, last packet they had there. I thought I was going to tackle an old lady for them at one point.”

Billy laughs, following Steve into the kitchen. “Well, that’s the second biggest news I’ve heard all day.” He takes a muffin from the packet and bites into it, “You could’ve definitely taken on an old lady.”

“I don’t know mind.” Steve starts to empty the bags. “She had a walking stick and a mean looking dog, they could’ve killed me if they’d wanted to.”

“But who would bring me muffins, then?” Billy asks, a smirk appearing on his face when Steve glares at him. “Don’t give me that look, it’s an important question.”

Ignoring his boyfriend, Steve shakes his head. “Anyway,” he moves to put the tinned peaches in the cupboard, “what news have you received that makes my near death experience with an old lady less important?” 

“Max is engaged,” Billy responds, hopping up to sit on the counter. “Has been for a few days, actually. But didn’t feel like telling me until our argument died down.” Even though they live in different states and are both adults, Billy and Max still have their fair share of arguments. They get on much better now than they used to, but it doesn’t change the fact that they don’t see eye-to-eye on a range of topics.

“Engaged? Wow.” Steve leans back against the opposite counter, arms folded over his chest. “I’m happy for her. I’ll pick up a card for them tomorrow.”

Billy doesn’t miss the jealously in Steve’s eyes, but he doesn’t mention it, either. “All right. They’re here for a few days next week, actually. Max is visiting her old man,” he takes another bite of the muffin, “I said her and Sinclair can stay in our guest room.”

“Well that depends on if you paint it or continue painting yourself,” Steve half-heartedly teases.

With a roll of his eyes, Billy hops down off the counter once more. “It’s nearly done, actually.” He picks his muffin up. “I’ve got one last coat to do, then I’ll make us dinner. What do you fancy?”

Steve shrugs his shoulder, “Whatever.”

“Is there a recipe for it? Is it a dish you had as a kid?”

“You know what I meant.” Steve turns his back to Billy, going back to the task of putting the groceries away.

“All right, don’t get your knickers in a twist,” Billy says, before heading upstairs again.

__

Steve’s longing to get married has never gone unnoticed by Billy. He knows how much Steve wants to get married, but ever since gay marriage got legalised in California last year, it’s almost unbearable. He’d been happy but jealous when Mike and El had married at the young age of twenty-two, and when two years later Johnathan and Nancy had gotten engaged and Joyce and Hopper renewed their vows (married in 1993), his wanting for marriage has rocketed. Billy understands, but every time they’ve discussed it, it’s gone wrong. Whilst he does want to marry Steve, they’ve never been in a good place to do so. From college, to renting their first place, to Billy having to stand in court against his father, their life hasn’t exactly handed them a good opportunity.

“Stupid fucking paint,” Billy mumbles, white paint coating his fingertips. The colour scheme of the guest room is blue and white, and whilst Steve loves it, Billy isn’t as big of a fan. The only reason he didn’t protest is because it reminds him of Steve’s old Scoops Ahoy uniform.

Deciding to call it a day, he puts the lids back on the paint tins and heads downstairs. It’s been hours since Steve got home, but he’s still sat in the kitchen. “What one is that?” Billy asks, referring to the book in Steve’s hand.

“The Fellowship of the Ring,” he replies, not looking up. He barely makes a sound of acknowledgement when Billy presses a kiss to his cheek.

“So, seeing as I don’t know how to make ‘whatever’, I’m thinking pasta bake.”

“Sure,” Steve sinks down in his chair slightly, “sounds great.”

Despite Billy’s attempt at conversation, the two of them barely speak as he makes their dinner. When the tray is in the oven and the room is filling with the aroma of their food, Billy kneels next to Steve’s chair. He takes the book out of his hands and slides it across the table. “Look at me.”

It takes him a few seconds, but eventually Steve does. His arms have moved to sit against one another in front of his chest,  shoulders tight with tension. “What?”

Billy holds back on the urge to roll his eyes. “You know I love you, don’t you?”

Steve nods his head. “We just bought a house together, you better love me.”

Billy smiles, snaking a hand up Steve’s arm and holding his hand as best as he can. “Then what’s with this mood of yours?” He asks, even though he knows exactly why.

A sigh leaves Steve, his eyes diverting to his lap. “I’m happy for Max and Lucas, of course I am. I just…”

“Want to marry this hot piece of ass.”

Steve snorts, looking back at Billy. “Great way of putting it, but yes. I do.”

“And we will get married,” Billy promises. “Just have a little patience, okay?”

Steve gives him a small smile, and nods his head. “Yeah, sorry.”

“You’re going to be such a bridezilla, I can already see it,” Billy teases, grinning when Steve slaps his shoulder. He leans up so their lips meet, then standing up straight. “Now that you’re out of your mood,” he cups Steve’s cheek, “will you help me with the garlic bread? You know I hate using the blender.”

Leaning into the touch, Steve hums. “All right.”

They lay on the couch after dinner, empty plates on the table and leftovers stored in the fridge. Billy’s laying with Steve on his chest, the older man’s head resting so he can hear his heartbeat. The TV’s playing but neither are really paying attention to it. Billy rests a hand under the waist of Steve’s jeans, fingertips brushing against his pale skin. He looks down, about to make conversation, only to see Steve’s half asleep.

“It’s a sign of old age when you fall asleep after eating.”

“I’m thirty four and living with you, of course I’m tired.”

“Rude.” Billy wraps an arm around Steve’s waist and presses a kiss to his head. Whilst he’s already spent most of his life with Steve, and whilst he’s still unsure of when he’ll propose, he’s just as excited to get married as Steve is. He might be less expressive in his emotions, but he loves Steve as much as Steve loves him. Has done since they started going out in high school, will do until the day he dies.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @ giraffewrites. Request a drabble [here](https://giraffewrites.tumblr.com/post/181590015109/drabble-challenge)


End file.
